My Father's Picture in A Silver Locket
by BiteMeEdward7
Summary: Edward never came back. Victoria changed Bella,and the pack took Victoria down. A few years after Edward left, Bella adopted Alice,or Ali for short a baby girl. At the age of eleven, Ali's life gets much more complicated. T for language. Full sum. inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! TO those in the know, this is NOT the stories that I said Brenda and I would write. We have a few of those in progress...**

**Anywho. I'd better explane here what is going in this story. **

**Edward never came back, and Jacob never fell in love with Bella, he just helped her through her...phase... Bella was changed into a vampire, and the pack went after Victoria, and killed her. Bella is still friends with the pack. She adopted a daughter who she named Alice, after Alice of course. This is what happens...**

**love, **

**Sarah **

**PS updates will heppen when they happen. I'll try to make the chapters long, which means it'll take longer to update. **

* * *

My name is Alice Esme Swan. Alright, don't laugh, I know it's a dumb name, but it's what my mother named me. I go by Ali, not Alice. I'm ten, and I'm in fourth grade.

My mother ages, but somehow she looks exactly the same on the outside. She looks like she's twenty, and not a day older. When I tell her this, she laughs, ruffles my hair, and says "thank you, baby." That's my mom. She's beautiful. About five three, with long brown hair and huge golden eyes that look like liquid honey, and pale skin.

She tells me I look like my father. And then she gets teary eyed and buries her face in my hair, holding me tight. Thing is, I don't know how I can look like daddy when I was adopted. Mom's shown me a picture of my dad, and to me, that's all my father's ever been. The picture of him in the silver locket around her neck was my dad to me. I asked my mom where Dad was one day, and she whispered, so quiet I could barely hear, "I don't know, honey. I don't know where daddy is." It always made me so sad to see mommy so upset, so I hugged her.

For the past ten years, it's been me and my mom, moving from time to time, but one day, my whole world was turned upside down. It started with a phone call. I was sitting at the table, and Mom went to answer the phone but I beat her to it.

"Hello? Swan residence." I said, and I heard silence on the other side. "Hello? Hellooooooooo?" I said, and I heard a giggle coming from the background of the other line."Hello. Can I please speak to Isabella?" A man said smoothly. His voice was so beautiful!

"Who's that? And…And who is calling?" I asked, a bit dazed.

"Bella. Bella Swan. The Cullens are calling." He said quietly. I walked over to my mom, held up the phone, and said,

"It's for you! The Columns or something." I said, forgetting who was calling. Mom's hand shook as she took the phone from me.

"Hello? Bella speaking." She said. I walked back over to the table, and began to finish eating my applesauce, when I heard the phone smash into the ground, and Mom began to breathe deeply.

"Mom?!?" I yelled, jumping up. I ran over to my mother, who was standing in the kitchen with a no expression on her face. If I wasn't mistaken, she looked sad. "Mom, are you alright? Mom?" I asked, and she shook her head, as if trying to get rid of something.

"Yeah, darling, I'm fine. Don't worry. Come on Ali, let's get you to school." She held my hand, and we walked out the door, got in the car and drove.

"Mommy? Who are the Cullens?" I asked, remembering their name.

"Hmmm? I don't know who the…Cullens…are." She seemed pained to say the name, and something clicked in my head.

"That was daddy on the phone, wasn't it?" I asked, and she looked back at me.

"Alice Esme Swan." She only called me that when she was angry, or serious. "You cannot tell ANYONE that we got a call from daddy, alright? Not Uncle Jacob, not Grandpa Charlie, not Grandma Renee, no one. This will be our little secret, alright? Please, Alice." She asked, and I knew she really ment it.

"Alright Mommy. I promise I won't tell anyone. Wait. What about Uncle Sam?" I asked, thinking of the second favorite uncle.

"No. Especially not Uncle Sam. Alright, I love you Ali, have a good day!"She said, using my favorite nickname. For some reason, she hated saying Alice.

"I love you too Mommy!" I yelled, and walked in to school.

BPOV

What the hell is he thinking? To just randomly call me one day? I can't believe the nerve of that man! And my daughter, my sweet daughter, knew her father was out there somewhere now. And Edward knew I have a daughter. I hope he's hurting right now, it would serve him right.

The only thing I regret is not being able to speak with Alice, my best friend. How I miss Alice. And Emmett. And Esme. And Carlisle…even Jasper. Even Rosalie. Even though Alice didn't know it, she had a Godchild. I wonder if she'd seen that. Edward wouldn't be too happy if he found out I appointed a 'non-existing person' to help guide Ali's life. I trust Alice. I actually think she does know, because a few days after I adopted Ali, a mysterious crib appeared on my doorstep. Painted bright pink, which turns out to be Ali's favorite color.

Yes, a real mystery.

I sighed, and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for La Push. I need a friend, and Jacob is my only one left. He understood when I was changed into a vampire by Victoria, and he and pack had hunted her down. I unconsciously rubbed my locket, and I felt something I hadn't felt for a long time. Pain.

His silky velvet voice had reminded me what it had been like. I pulled over to the side of the road, and rested my head against the steering wheel. The hole was back, an empty jagged spot inside of me, and I bit my lip. I thought of Ali, my sweet daughter, and the hole slowly faded back into the confines of my unbeating heart. I hated that hole. I felt like Swiss cheese.

I dried the tears that weren't there, and pulled back on the road, driving as fast as I could down to the reservation. I didn't come around her often, because if I stayed more and more wolves kept appearing. I hadn't been down here in some time. I prepared and excuse, and parked in Sam's small driveway. Thank God Ali's birthday was coming up. I could say I wanted him there for the party. She would be eleven soon, and I couldn't wait for my angel to smile like she always does on her birthday.

The old wooden door had really worn down since the last time I'd come down here. Before I could knock, I heard a growl from inside. "Calm down. It's me." I said, and the door flew open. Emily was standing there, a huge smile on her face. I smiled back, and gave her a light hug. Jacob stood up off the couch, and sauntered over, almost squishing me, the vampire, with his hug, and asked me what was up.

"Um…" I started, and all the wolves' eyes drifted over to me. "Ali's birthday is coming up.." I said, and the tension was gone. Everyone started talking about her eleventh birthday. They were all making plans, but I couldn't sink into the easy going conversation. What Edward had said on the phone rang like a bell through my head repeatedly.

'I'm sorry.' He had said, and I dropped the phone. I can't believe he had called me. I stood, leaning against the wall, watching them get excited about this party. I knew they were all coming, they would do anything for Ali. And I mean anything. There was a kid with a scar somewhere who had pulled on her hair and made her cry. Do not upset my daughter if you want to escape unscathed.

Jacob noticed there was something on my mind. He walked over and stood next to me. "what's up, Bells?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just have a lot on my mind." I said, and he snorted.

"Bella. I thought we were better friends than THAT." I sighed.

"I'll tell you. But you can't freak out, alright? And you can't tell ANYONE. I'm telling this to my friend Jacob, not wolf Jacob. This is from your friend Bella, not from vampire Bella. Okay?" He nodded. "Ali picked up the phone this morning." He raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. "It was…It was Edward." I said. Jacob began to tremble, and I rested my hands on his broad shoulders. "You agreed. No freaking out." His trembling quieted, and I gave him a hug.

"What did he say?"he asked, and I smiled.

"I dropped the phone after he said hello." I lied, laughing. Jacob started laughing too, and we went back over to the pack and finished planning her party.

APOV

Mom didn't pick me up from school. I rode the bus home, and the door was locked when I got there. And then it started to rain. I groaned, and sat down on the steps.

A short woman with spiky hair, wearing very fashionable clothes, walked by under a red umbrella. But instead of walking past my house, she walked up the front steps, and knelt down next to me.

"Hello." I was freaking out. Mom always said don't talk to strangers. "My name is Alice." She said, but I continued ignoring her. "I know your mom. Bella. Bella Swan. I'm her sister." She said, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

They both had the same pale skin, honey eyes, and short, thin bodies. I shrugged, and asked,

"Why haven't I heard of you before?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested. I failed miserably.

"Your mom never mentioned…oh. I see." She said, and I looked at her. I mean _really_ looked at her. She didn't have any of the same facial features…they couldn't be related.

"You don't look a thing like my mom." I stated, and Alice laughed. It sounded like bells. "What's so funny? Are you like a stalker or something?" I asked her, standing up. She fell over laughing.

"No, Ali, no. Alright, I'm not your aunt, but your mom and I were _like_ sisters. Until my brother went and…" she trialed off, having said too much.

Suddenly, my mom's car pulled up, and Mom turned off the engine, jumped out of the car, and _ran_at Alice. She scooped her up, and hugged her. She didn't let go for what seemed like hours.

Finally, she let Alice go, and they started talking really fast. "Oh my God, Alice, what are you doing here? Oh my God I've missed you!!" Mom said, unlocking the front door.

"I know! Oh Lord, will he be angry when he finds out I came here." Alice said, and I ran past them and into my room to take a shower. Mom had apologized many times over, saying that she had been in La Push and lost track of time. It was fine with me, I had gotten to meet my godmother. I loved Alice. She was awesome, and gave me two hundred dollars…mom would flip if she knew but Alice said it was a birthday present, so I accepted it. She is so rich.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize if anyone is OOC...This chapter was abit had to write...next chapter will be out soon...**

**Disclaimer: (teehee i always forget these. this is the first one i've posted! lol) **

**Me: I OWN EDWARD CULLEN!! HE IS MINE! HAHAHA I GET TO DO WHAT EVER I WANT HIM!! BECAUSE I OWN TWILIGHT!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!**

**Swarm of angry fan girls: ( walks ominously toward me holding tourches and pitchforks...)**

**Me: (in last attempt to save my a-word) I DON'T OWN IT!!!**

**Swarm of angry fan girls: (one random girl; probably Abbie or Rachel) DAMN STRAIGHT! **

**I do own Ali Esme Swan...but I would rather have one of the Cullen boys...teehee... I also own...um...a bag of popcorn. And the b-word at the end of this Chapter...even though I don't say her name...I've named her Abbie. Just because, and yes, Abbie, get over it. I named a b-word after you...hahahaha...**

**TEEHEE!**

**ENJOY, and I apoligize for this dumb chapter...it's a bit of plot but mostly filler...LOTS OF DIALOGE! HAVE FUN, MY LOVLIES!**

* * *

BPOV

I sat across from Alice Cullen, listening and laughing as she updated me on the activities of her family. She mentioned Edward. That he had a new girlfriend. At this my eyes went wide and I started taking unnecessary breaths to calm myself.

"Bella? Bella! Oh, God, Bella! You're a….YOU CAN'T HYPERVENTALATE!" I made myself cough, and said,

"I know that. But I needed an adequate human reaction, thanks." I said, and ran my hands through my hair. "So he's really got a new girlfriend?" I asked, and Alice nodded. "Then why the hell did he call me?"

"I really don't know. Bella, I am so, so, so sorry. I really didn't want-"I placed my hand over Alice's mouth, and she stopped talking.

"I just want to know- Is she a vampire too?" I said it quietly, but I still heard the almost silent intake of breath from the top of the stairs. I pretended like I didn't know Ali had heard me. Alice had heard the noise too, and her eyes were afraid.

"No. She's not." Alice said, and I nodded, and closed my eyes.

What a son of a bitch. I could find no other way to describe Edward Cullen. "Jerk." I hissed, and Alice laughed.

"Ahem, impressionable youth, still here, right in front of you." Ali said, walking into the kitchen. Her brown hair was wet, and you could see her natural red highlights. Her face was angular, even at this young age, she was beautiful. She looked so much like Edward it killed me. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she got quiet when she was angry instead of yelling…If I hadn't know better I would have thought she was Edward's daughter.

She stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and hit the button. "So what's all this I hear about my dad?" She asked. Sometimes she acted like a little kid, other times she acted like teenager. Sometimes older than I was.

Alice started to say 'nothing', but I cut her off. "Ali, as you know, Alice is your Godmother. She's your name sake," at this Alice smiled, looking positively suicidal with happiness (Don't ask me how she pulled it off, it was scary.) "And my very best friend. Her brother is your father. Well. Figuratively speaking." She raised an eyebrow, and laughed.

"So, my 'dad' has a new girlfriend, and she's not a vampire, right?" she asked, and I groaned. I knew she had guessed. "Oh, come on mom. Like it was hard to figure out. Every weekend, you leave for hours. You come back, and get right in the shower before you even come great me. You don't go out in the sun. You move so fast I can't see you. AND you don't sleep." She said, and I blinked.

"You are _**SO**_ Bella's daughter!" Alice laughed, and I joined in. That was surprising.

"Hey mom?" Ali asked, getting the popcorn out. "Is it alright if I invite Alice to my party?" I laughed again, and said sure. "And mom?"

"Yeah?" I asked, opening her popcorn for her.

"Can dad come too?" She asked, and I ripped the bag open so hard popcorn went flying. Alice ran around and caught most of it in a bowl, but a few fell on the ground. Ali picked these up and ate them. Alice's face squished up in disgust.

"Um. Ali….I don't know." I said, shooting a look at Alice.

"Please, mom? I want to meet him. Really bad. Even if he's the biggest jerk ever, I want to meet Edward." She said, and I sighed.

"Fine. Alice, can I borrow your cell phone?" I said, and she pulled it out of her bag before I finished my sentence. "I am looking at one awkward conversation." I mumbled. I just can't say no to my angel. She was my one reason for living.

I looked through the contacts until I found EDWARD. I pressed send, and put it to my ear.

He picked up at the first ring. I could hear music in the background, and a girl laughing. Oh fun, he's with his new 'true love'.

"Alice? Emmett told me you were going back to see Bella. Please tell me he was kidding." Edward begged, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I'm not Alice…" I said, and I heard the music stop and a very pretty voice go,

"Edward? Eddiekins? Eddie-poo? Are you alright baby?" she cooed, and I snorted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ali watching me, eating popcorn rhythmically.

"Edward? You there?" I asked, and the girl took the phone.

"Yeah, but he had a like, headache or something. He's got his head in his hands. Who's this?" she asked, and I hated her. Absolutely hated her for having Edward. The Edward I had very nearly killed myself over.

"This is Bella. Can you please go give the phone to another Cullen? Any Cullen?" I asked, and she said,

"Why? Am I not good enough?" She said, and I sighed. This girl would be the end of me, and I hadn't even seen her face-to-face.

"Just let me talk to anyone! Even Jasper!" I said, and I saw Alice smile.

"Fine! JASPER!" she screamed, and Alice began to laugh. Ali continued eating popcorn.

"Hello? Who is this?" Jasper said.

"Erm. Hello, Jasper. It's Bella." I said, and I could imagine Jasper's calm face barely altering at the news.

"No wonder. What's going on, Bella?" He asked. I loved how he was so easy-going about talking to me. I really had missed every single one of them.

"I was going to ask Edward, but he's a bit…preoccupied…so I was wondering if you wanted to go-"I started but he cut me off.

"Bella. I don't like you like that. And I'm married to Alice…" He said, and I snorted again. I was setting such a _good '_re'-first impression on them.

"No, Jasper. I was going to ask if your WHOLE FAMILY would like to come to my daughter's eleventh birthday party. But…" I said. "If you all can't spare a moment of your busy, busy schedules to come out and see me…well then…I guess you'll never see Alice again…" I said, and poked Alice hard, enough to make her scream with laughter.

"What? When did Alice get there? She said she was going for a hunt!" He boomed, and we laughed harder.

"I don't know. She was here when I got home today. Are you all coming or not? Because my daughter really wants to meet Edward." I said, and Jasper said,

"I'll call you back after I talk to Carlisle." Then he hung up.

JPOV

I hung up with Bella, tossed the phone to Edward, who looked bewildered, and I just kept walking toward Carlisle's study. His main one was in Forks, but I knew he liked this one too. I rapped on the door a few times, and he called, "Come in, Jasper."

I opened the door, and went to sit on top of his desk. He stopped reading the book he was reading, and raised an eyebrow at me. "We have been invited to a party." I said, and Carlisle looked unfazed.

"ANOTHER party? How many do teenagers throw these days?" he said scornfully.

"Well actually, you know the hostess of this party. Her name is Bella." I said, and Carlisle looked up, surprised.

"Bella? As in Bella Swan? She contacted us? How?" He asked.

"Alice." We both said, laughing and shaking our heads. "It's her daughter's eleventh birthday. She wants to know if we will be attending. All of us. Especially Edward."

"Well, I for one am going, I know Emmett will jump at the chance, so Rosalie will go, Alice is already there I assume, so you're going…Esme will go without a doubt…so it all comes down to Edward."

"Bella's WHAT now?" Edward asked, dumbfounded. "Bella has a daughter?"

"I feel your pain." I said sarcastically. Edward put his head in his hands. "So are you going or what?" I asked and his new girlfriend, who I really don't by the way, said "no" the same time he said "yes".

"WHAT?" she exploded, standing up. "YOUR GOING ACROSS THE COUNTRY TO GO SEE A FRIGGING EX GIRLFRIEND?!?" She yelled, and Edward stood up too.

"Yes. I am. I'm going, because not only is she my ex girlfriend, she's my friend and I owe her at LEAST this." He said. I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. "I owe her my life, many times over." He murmured, and I saw his eyes get the way they used to get when he thought about Bella. Full of grief, regret, but most of all love.

That's when she slapped him. She cried out in pain, having broken a few of her fingers, and Edward remained stoic, only raising an eyebrow in reaction. She ran out of the room, sobbing and clutching her hand to her chest.

"Another one bites the dust…" Emmett commented, while looking overexcited. "So we're really going to see Bella? Jesus, it's been thirty years! She's old as dirt!"

I raised my eyebrows, and Edward crossed his arms. "Alright…not old as dirt…but it's been so long!!" He exclaimed, and Edward nodded, getting a far-away look in his eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for letting me waste your time.**

**Love, Sarah. xD**

**ps...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone is OOC, blame this girl Mekena. She elbowed me in the temple yesterday, and I still can't really think straight.

Anywho. (rubs head and mouth simlatiously) i just got my braces tightened!! lol. So...sorry it took so long? Sorry it's shorter than normal?

love you all, my little lovlies,

Sarah (Or Bite Me Edward7 for those of you who don't know me like that. ;) )

* * *

EPOV

I fidgeted in the seat, feeling extremely uncomfortable. The woman next to me was VERY overweight, I'm sorry, but EW. No one should be allowed to consume that much food. It's just unnatural. Then again, who am I to talk about unnatural? I'm a vampire, for Pete's sake.

Finally the plane took off, and the fat woman was asleep within the first air born minute. I was tempted to stand up and scream, 'THIS WOMAN HAS DIED!" and see if anyone did anything…or cared… It was tempting, but I didn't. Carlisle wouldn't be happy, and… I could think of no more reasons.

I was just about to stand up, when Rosalie pulled me back down. I glared at her, and she held up her cell phone, dancing it back and forth. "You'll mess up the plane!" I said, and she gave me a look that said, 'do you really think I care?' and slid the phone into my hand.

It read, ROSE. MAKE EDWARD SIT DOWN.

I glared at her again, and handed the phone back to her. I leaned my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes. I was in for a long ride.

It took five hours, but we landed in Seattle. Bella lived minutes away.

BPOV

I sat on the couch, watching the little kids run around, screaming and having fun. Suddenly, Ali broke away from her friends and came over to me. "Mom?" She asked, and I saw the sadness in her big green eyes. "Do you think they're coming?"

"They said they were. And they don't bail on a promise." I lied about that one, but she wouldn't know right? "Plus! Alice is here. They'll come for Alice." I promised, and she went back to playing.

But every few minutes her eyes would drift to the window.

Slowly, an all-too familiar silver Volvo pulled up, followed by a black Mercedes. "Alice." I whispered to my friend, so quietly no human could hear us. "They're here. Keep Ali entertained while I go talk to them." She gave the smallest of nods, and I stood up, walked out the door, and down the walkway.

Everyone got out of the cars.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett!" I cried and hugged him. "Rosalie." I said, and she nodded at me, a brief smile on her lips. "Edward." I said, merely nodding at him, and paying more attention to Jasper, who had sprinted into the house to find Alice. "I'm so glad you could come. Ali's been dying to meet you." I said, and just as we were about to go inside, I caught Edward's arm, and hauled him into the woods, right next to my house.

EPOV

I let Bella drag me into the woods, wondering what could possibly be going on. "Bella." I said when we stopped and she glared up at me.

"Edward Cullen." She spit my name like it was something foul. "You are here because of Ali, and Ali only." I questioned her by raising an eyebrow. "If you do anything to upset my baby," she hissed in my face, "Then you will not see another day. You got me?"She asked, turned, and began to walk back into the house, but I spun her around.

"But we all make mistakes." I said, watching the way she hid all emotion.

"Some of us have had enough of your 'mistakes.'" She said, shaking her arm out of my hold.

I sighed, knowing she was right. Bella disappeared into the house, and I followed her in.

ALI POV

Mom stormed in, her face betraying a small smile. A man followed her in. He was tall, handsome, and couldn't have been older than 18.

I pushed past all the people, trying to get a better look at this man. Suddenly, my newest uncle, Emmett knocked into me, sending me falling onto this man's lap.

He caught me moments before, and lifted me up. "Hello there. You must be Ali?"I nodded. "My name is Edward." my eyes went wide, and I threw my arms around him. "Whoa." He laughed, and I felt the rumble in my body.

"Edward…" I asked, and he raised his eyebrows, which is something I do a lot. "Why aren't you and Mom together?"

"Well…That's a very good question…" He stuttered, obviously thinking that I didn't know about the whole vampire thing.

"You know what Edward?" Bella asked him, walking over and her eyes never leaving my face. "She's just like you, you know. She's like your daughter." Mom said, and I could feel the brush creeping up.

"Honey, was your last name Masen before you moved in with Bella?" he asked jokingly, and Bella's eyes snapped over to Edward's face.

EPOV

"It was." Bella whispered. "Her mother's name was Christine Masen, married to Harris Masen. How did you-?" She asked, holding Ali tighter.

"I thought…I thought he died." I whispered, too low for Ali's ears. Bella looked over at me, a questioning look on her face.

"Who? Harris? He did die. A few months before Ali was born." Bella said, pushing some hair behind her ear. "I know he did. I saw the certificates of his death-"

"Yes, I know, but…He was my great grand nephew. That means that…" I stopped, closing my eyes, and thinking hard. "Ali…I'm your great, great, grand uncle." I said, and Ali reached out a hand, and clasped her small warm one in my large cold one.

"I love you." She said, hugging my leg. Bella smiled softly, and headed back inside. "Can I call you Uncle Eddie?" She said, and I laughed. "Pleeeeeeaseeee?" She begged, and I ruffled her soft auburn hair.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart, whatever you want." One look into those big brown eyes, and I knew that I would give anything to see her smile.

Just like I would for her mother.

LATER

(still EPOV)

"I'M AN AUNT?!?!? FOR REAL?!?! OH MY-" Alice said, jumping around and dancing with Ali. She stopped suddenly, looked at Ali, and finished, "gosh. Oh my gosh."

Alice was shut up by a huge crack of thunder, and the sky split open down the middle in a complete and utter downpour.

"Oh (insert any bad word here)." Alice said, just as the lights went out.

That's a birthday party in Forks for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please, no comments on my lateness. I was writing this chapter on paper, becuase I was so bored during science, and my teacher comes over and reads over my shouslder OUT LOUD. I only had until about the last paragraph...but he took it from me after reading most of it.**

**I got it back earlier today, and he said, "You've got a talent for writing. Just becareful to pay attention in class." Or something like that...meh.**

**Again, sorry, lots of love,**

**BME7**

**ps reveiws equal love and love equals cookies and cookies equal happy and happy makes me write faster...do you all see where I'm going with this?**

* * *

The lights were still off as I heard the almost-silent noise of Edward chuckling. "ALICE!" Emmett chided. "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

The lights stayed off, but we lit some candles, and all of the party guests, including the uneasy werewolves, decided to leave. It was a house full of vampires, and a young girl. The very same young girl who was currently bouncing all over the place, flashlight in hand, playing with Emmett and Jasper.

I sat on the couch, pretending not to stare at Edward, but it was obvious to everyone. "Bella I really-"

"Shut up." I said, watching the rain pour.

EPOV

She looked out the window, and I sighed. I knew it would all be different, and Abbie hadn't helped one thing, but…after the vision Alice had, I had to come back.

I couldn't leave her here alone to raise a child…being a vampire. Her self-control amazed me. "Bella, I really-"

"Shut up." She said, and I felt it like a blow to the chest. Bella turned to face away from me, watching the rain pour down outside the window.

"Bella, it's just that-"I started again.

"SHUT. UP."She said, stood up, grabbed Ali, and went upstairs.

"Nice." Emmett said, flopping down on the couch. I groaned, and Carlisle sighed. Esme looked worried, but we were all pulled out of our reverie by Bella's soft voice. It was barely audible, but if I strained, I could make it out.

"Ali, I love you. I'm so sorry, baby." She whispered, and I could tell if she could cry, she would be. "I'm sorry that I ruined your chance to meet Edward. You know, he's really not all that bad." She whispered, and Ali giggled.

"Mom! It's alright. I shouldn't have asked to meet him." She seemed so grown-up…so much like Bella.

"No, and now that we know he's your uncle, I'm determined not to keep you from him. Unless he wants out…Ali, you have to understand this." Her voice dropped impossibly lower. "You can't trust him."

Ali didn't respond for a while, but finally, we heard her small voice. "Why not, mom? Why can't I trust him?"

"He lies." She said, and Ali whispered okay. I closed my eyes, and I felt myself slowly ripping myself apart from the inside. Those two words…but how true they were…

"Ali, look at this picture." I heard a tiny clicking noise, and Ali gasp.

"That's Edward! Why….if he's bad….why do you have that?" She asked.

Her response was too quiet to make out. I strained, but I couldn't. And Ali's thoughts didn't help at all.

_Edward Cullen…_

Ali came back down the stairs a few minutes later, a fake look of happiness on her pale face. "Where's Bella?" Esme asked, as always concerned.

"She's going to rest upstairs for a little while. She'll be back down soon." She said, going back to play with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. In other words, everyone else but me.

They were in the middle of playing red-light-green-light, when Ali looked up at me.

They finished, and she came over to me. She sat down on my lap, and rested her head on my chest.

"She says I shouldn't trust you, you know." Ali whispered I my ear, and I felt a small smile crease my face. "She says you're a liar. But you know what?" she asked, and I raised my eye brows. "I will trust you. I love you, Uncle Edward." She snuggled into my chest.

My unbeating heart filled with joy at Ali's words.

"She has your picture, Edward. She loves you. She just won't admit it, not even to herself."

"Thank you, Ali. Thank you. I needed to know that." I said, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, and cupped her small hands over my ear.

"She's angry at you. You need to go talk to her." I gave Ali one final hug, and then stood.

"I'm going to." I made my way up the stairs, and to the room I assumed was Bella's. "Bella?" I called, knocking softly. "Bella. Can I come in?" There was no response, but the door was unlocked, and I stepped inside.

Bella was sprawled face-up over the small bed, not moving, with her eyes closed. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought she was dead. I sat on the edge of the bed, and held her hand.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I said, and her eyes opened.

"Edward Cullen." She said icily. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of me." I dropped her hand, and she sat up. "What do you know about me, anyway?" she asked, glaring.

"I….." I was amazed. Everything I knew about Bella could have changed. I realized slowly that I really knew almost nothing about Bella.

"You see, you don't. You know nothing about me. Don't tell me you're sorry." She paused, closing her eyes. "Where have you been for the last thirty years?" She yelled, throwing a book at me. "IF YOU CARED ABOUT ME AT ALL , YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE!" she screamed, and I ducked out of the room. "YOU'RE A LIAR, EDWARD CULLEN! YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!!"

BPOV

I was sobbing, knowing the whole house heard what had happened. For a few moments, I didn't care. I took deep breaths, closing my eyes, and holding my locket.

I silently opened it, feeling the thin silver unclasp in my icy hands. There was his old, tattered picture, of him smiling. Then, on the other side, a picture of Ali, her tiny baby smile exactly lined up with Edward's.

I felt my throat close, and I closed my eyes again.

I heard another roll of thunder, swallowed, and was just about to go talk to Edward, when something popped into my head.

I opened my window, and silently snuck out. As I ran passed by the picture windows, I locked eyes with Edward. I put one finger over my lips, praying that he not tell anyone. I finally arrived at the nearest sports store.

"What's the strongest bat you have?" I asked the boy who asked if I needed help. He raised his eyebrows, and showed me the bat display.

After a few minutes of searching, I found one that might work. "How would this bat fare if it…hypothetically, of course, hit a ball going about…two hundred and fifty miles an hour?" I asked.

He blinked at me. "Why would you ever need to know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just, how would it do? Would it break?" I asked, holding the bat and swinging it, slowly for me.

"Well, no offense, I don't think you could hit a ball going that fast." I glared at him and he sighed. "It would be almost exactly the same meaning it would survive impact from a ball going that fast." I nodded. "About…seven times." I nodded again, calculating.

"How many do you have in stock?" I asked, looking up at him. I would need about twenty or so.

"Well, miss, those cost a few hundred dollars, I severely doubt you would want to purchase, much less use, more than one or two of these-"

I pulled out a debit card from my pocket, the one I had taken from Alice's purse earlier. "Ever heard of Alice Brandon Cullen?" I asked, showing him the card.

He looked shocked, but trudged to the back room to retrieve the rest of the bats. "Here you go. Ms.Cullen called ahead and said you'd need these."

I smiled. Alice always knew, even if I made the decision thirty minutes ago.

* * *

**P.P.S.**

**I really was just lazy. My science teacher never took away my story, and i have a B plus in that class...i was lying...HEEHEE I make pretty random excuses, don't I? ...and yet all my teachers believe me...hmmmm maybe I'm a good liar...? is that good or bad...?**


End file.
